


Look at Me

by Pedonecrophilia (Redleaveshavefallen)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 15:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redleaveshavefallen/pseuds/Pedonecrophilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They just kiss a lot. That's it. That's the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look at Me

Yamaguchi was getting anxious. He and Tsukishima had been officially dating for about a week, but their relationship had yet to change in the slightest. And while he hadn’t been expecting their dynamic to change dramatically as soon as they accepted their ‘boyfriends’ status, he was at least expecting… well, something? Any sort of acknowledgement of their new relationship. But Tsukishima continued to act exactly like he always had, other than looking at him now and then from the corner of his eye when he thought Yamaguchi wouldn’t notice. Although it was obvious Tsukishima wasn’t the most sentimental guy around, Yamaguchi thought it really wouldn’t kill him to try doing something differently after a week of dating.

Thinking about these thoughts once again, Yamaguchi walked at his boyfriend’s side as they headed home after school. Just thinking about it made him a bit irked. Tilting his head up a bit so he could stare up at Tsukishima’s face, he was once again hit with just a bit of irritation.

Coincidentally, Tsukishima had been performing one of his new ‘covert’ peeks and caught Yamaguchi’s look. “What’s with you?”

“…Nothing.”

“Doesn’t look like nothing.”

Yamaguchi frowned, trying to think of how to communicate his thoughts. “…We’re dating, right?”

Tadashi raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure that’s what we decided a week ago.”

Yamaguchi couldn’t help a small sigh of discontent at that. “You really don’t act like it.”

“Okay, what do you want me to do about it?”

“What do I…?” Yamaguchi looked at him incredulously, getting more and more exasperated at the relaxed tone of Tsukishima’s voice. “Well for starters, I want you to look at me.”

Tsukishima made a show of turning his head so that he was fully looking at his partner. “Happy?”

“I meant all the time, Tsuki.”

“If I did that, I’d bump into everything,” he replied, an eyebrow raised at a perfect angle of condescension.

“No, I mean—-you know what? This is fine.” Yamaguchi stopped walking, and Tsukishima followed suit. “I want you to kiss me.”

For a second, Yamaguchi saw something flicker across Tsukishima’s features, something different than his usual smug nonchalance. It was somehow very, very satisfying; but within a second it was hidden once again.

Tsukishima smiled and cocked his head in that way he always did when he was trying to make fun of someone. “You mean, in general, or—?”

Yamaguchi stared him down, taking a step toward him. “Kiss me. Right now.”

“Ehh, that seems—“

“What, you don’t want to kiss your own boyfriend?”

“Well—“

“Kiss me.”

Tsukishima stopped making excuses, and the smirk slid off his face. He leaned in and kissed him. While the mood was far from his original expectations, Yamaguchi nonetheless felt a shudder run down his back and into the tips of his toes. The kiss itself was short-lived, but there was the heat that came from a face so close to his own, and the sound of Tsukishima’s breath through his nose when he had nervously put their lips together.

“…Better?” Tsukishima asked after he pulled away, face still lingering close.

“…Again.”

With a smirk, Tsukishima closed the distance once more, this time giving the kiss a bit more attention. This time is was just long enough to enjoy, and Yamaguchi had begun to smile a bit into Tsukishima’s lips.

“…That good?”

“One more.”

Yamaguchi reached up so he could cup Tsukishima’s face in his hands, bringing him down once again. He didn’t let Tsukishima lift his head until he had been thoroughly satisfied…which was when he ran out of breath.

This time when the kiss ended Tsukishima stood up to his full height, his cheeks and ears a bit pink and his breathing soft. “Can we go home now?”

“One more—“

“Don’t get greedy! Let’s go!” He began to walk again, and Yamaguchi followed after him, finally satisfied.


End file.
